


The enemy of my enemy is my friend

by OliveBranch_10



Series: The 100 prompts (one shots) [8]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:28:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3493460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliveBranch_10/pseuds/OliveBranch_10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>GODDESSOCTAVIA asked:<br/>psst you should write a lil murphyxoctavia fic :)))))))))))))))))))))))))) [pls just fuel my murphtavia needs]<br/>-<br/>He always saw her walking behind Indra, pretending to be all high and mighty and as if she was always a grounder. She wasn’t brave now. <br/>Dragged through the tunnels by the reapers, blindfolded and scared she screamed. “Nykos? Dario?!” Her voice was hoarse and when they took of their blindfolds he could see that hers was soaked. She looked around in panic trying to find a familiar face in the crowd. “Octavia” he whispered, watching the reapers with side eyes. “Blake!” He hissed again. Her head moved in panic and finally her eyes crossed his. “Calm the fuck down.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The enemy of my enemy is my friend

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr prompt. Find me here: johnmcrphy.tumblr.com

 

He always saw her walking behind Indra, pretending to be all high and mighty and as if she was always a grounder. She wasn’t brave now. 

Dragged through the tunnels by the reapers, blindfolded and scared she screamed. “Nykos? Dario?!” Her voice was hoarse and when they took of their blindfolds he could see that hers was soaked. She looked around in panic trying to find a familiar face in the crowd. “Octavia” he whispered, watching the reapers with side eyes. “Blake!” He hissed again. Her head moved in panic and finally her eyes crossed his. “Calm the fuck down.” She tried to get to him and so he did the same, slowly walking around the reapers and into the group of grounders, he grabbed her hand and pulled her close. “look idiot, if they find out we’re sky people they’re gonna kill us immediately, calm the fuck down and talk trigedasleng or don’t talk. Don’t make eye contact and Calm The Fuck Down.” She nodded and most of her panic faded, calmed by clear instructions and a new goal in mind. ‘Survive’. She glanced around, glad to see that the reapers were still undressing other grounders. “Why are you helping me Murphy?” Although they hunted together and had a form of mutual understanding she didn’t think of him as a friend, but he just grinned his typical bad boy smile at her and shook his head. “I promised Bellamy that I’d keep an eye on you, if you die well,.. I’ll die.” She groaned, typical Bellamy to make his former lapdog turned enemy turned friend into a secret guard. 

Suddenly hands pushed them forward and their clothes were torn off. 

-

He felt like crying, he could only compare this to the torture he survived. It only seemed typical to him that the people who claimed that they were all that was left of civilization were just as worse as the grounders, maybe even worse. “Murphy, you awake?” Glancing around and moving slightly in a cage that felt way to small he saw Octavia. She was in a cage across him. “You okay?” She nodded and he groaned. “We have to get out of here, Clarke must’ve let Bellamy know by now that we’re missing, he’ll come checking soon enough.” She seemed convinced by her own little speech but Murphy just snorted. “You sure? Because lately the princess gives up people if the comprise is too big. I’m not gonna rely on her to get me out.” He kicked the lock twice, annoyed it didn’t open. “This. Fucking. Planet.” He hissed to gritted teeth while feeling for any lose bolts in his cage. “What are you doing?” Octavia sounded,…. Annoyed? He wasn’t sure, but he didn’t care anyway. “Trying to get us out little grounder in practice” she huffed but started to feel around in her cage as well. 

 ”Sky people?” It was a whisper, soft and a little afraid. “Yeah, what?” She frowned at him but he raised an eyebrow, honestly playing nice while people could see his buttcrack, yeah no. “The guard is afraid of sudden movement and he always backs away from cages. If he tries to sting you, protect yourself.” Both looked at each other, forming a plan together with just their eyes and both nodded. “Chof*” Octavia whispered.

-

It goes relatively easy, Murphy sees the guard come in and check every cage, holding some sort of baton in his hand. When he reached the end of the path, they go into action. He jumps in his cage and while the guard managed to hit him he stumbled backwards, right in Octavia’s quick hands. Holding his neck and pressing the guards own gun in it, she mumbled some threats in his ear and he was mush in their hands. Octavia promises him that he’s free to go. He frees her quickly and together they free Murphy, who immediately snaps the guard’s neck. “Hey! I wanted to let him go.” He shakes his head again and limps away. “Why are you walking so weird?” He can hear the concern in her voice and it would’ve been nice if you know “He hit me in the balls.” She laughed.

-

They get out of course, killing two reapers with the ‘borrowed’ gun and although they’re almost naked, they run the way to the camp in five hours. Completely exhausted they reached the main gate where people were already gathering and Clarke looking ready to cry when she pulls Octavia with her towards the remaining ark station.

“Murphy!” He stares at her and she nods. “Thank you!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> * chof = thanks


End file.
